Unerwarteter Besuch
by popcorn1986
Summary: Was passiert, wenn inmitten des Krieges in Hogwarts plötztlich ein kleiner Wirbelwind namens Melanie Malfoy auftaucht? Kann sie ihrem Bruder helfen, seine geheimen Wünsche zu erfüllen?
1. Prolog

Hier meine 2. FF, hoffe sie gefällt euch!  
wieder HD, also slash! don't like don't read!  
spielt im 6. Jahr

hab meine erst zwar noch nicht beendet, aber mir ist die idee gekommen und ich hab gleich losgeschrieben!

"Meine lieben Schüler, ich bitte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit! Ab heute wird Melanie Malfoy, die kleine Schwester von Draco Malfoy,zu ihrer Sicherheit in Hogwarts residieren. Ich hoffe sie werden alles tun, um dem Mädchen ihren Aufenthalt zu verschünern!"

Es herrschte plötztlich Stille beim Frühstück an einem ganz normalen? Freitag in Hogwarts. Die gesamte große Halle starrte auf das kleine, süße Mädchen vor Dumbledore. Es war vielleicht 6 Jahre alt und w irklich anbetungswürdig mit seinem schüchternem Lächeln.

Sie strahlte nichts von der kalten Arroganz Draco Malfoys aus. Diesem winkte sie gerade zu und zum Erstaunen der ganzen Schule LÄCHELTE dieser seiner kleinen Schwester zu.

Dann ließ Melanie ihren Blick über die Haustische streifen und blieb, wie sollte es in einer HD FF anders sein, an Harry hängen.

Draco schloss die Augen und betete seine Schwester möge nichts dummes tun. Er bettete vergeblich.

"Harry!" schrie die Kleine und lief auf ihn zu. Auch Draco sprang auf und lief zum Gryffindortisch. Nun, er kam zu spät.

"Draco hat schon so viel von dir erzählt! Du siehst wirklich heiß aus! Hast du deinen Feuerblitz noch? Dray sagt du bist besser als Victor Krum auf dem Besen! Nimmst du mich mal mit?"

Ein sprachloser Harry starrte erst zu Melanie und dann zu einem inzwischen rot angelaufenen Draco. 


	2. Erste Annäherung

"Ähm, ja, also, natürlich mach ich das, wenn du darfst..." stammelte Harry.

"Darf ich, Dary? Biiitteee!"

Wer konnte diesem süßen Mädel schon was abschlagen? So kam es, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy für den späten Nachmittag verabredet waren, damit Melanie eine Runde mit Harry fliegen konnte.

Völlig perplex drehte Harry sich zu seinen Freunden zurück. Auch diese wußten erst mal nicht was sie sagen sollten, genau wie der Rest der Schülerschaft. Nur Dumbledore, der hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht, als wären morgen sein Geburtstag und Weihnachten. Oder als hätte er 5 Kilo Zitronenbonbons gewonnen.

Hatten Draco und Harry wirklich vor den Nachmittag miteinander zu verbringen? Und warum war noch keiner der Beiden verletzt? Sachen gibts...

Harry trank erst mal einen großen Schluck schwarzen Kaffee.

"Ich hab das etz nicht geträumt, oder?"

"Nope, ich glaube nicht Harry..."

"Achso..."

"Warum glaubt ihr ist diese Melanie hier?"

"Harry hörst du auf vom Wesentlichen abzulenken? Malfoy findet dich heiß! Und er erzählt daheim von dir!"

"Harry? HARRY!"

"Hm, was? Ist euch mal Dracos Lächeln aufgefallen? Hübsch, nicht?" Zwei Sekunden später fiel ihm auf, WAS er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte und er wurde rot. Verdammt rot!

Ron grinste ihn an, "Harry ist verliebt, endlich!"

Jetzt war es an Harry Ron perplex anzustarren.

"Wie also..äh...nicht dass das stimmt, aber würde es dir nichts ausmachen?"

"Ach Harry, es ist an der Zeit diesen Kindergarten hinter uns zu lassen! Außerdem starrst du ihn schon seit Jahren schmachtend an und redest nur von ihm. Es laufen Wetten, wann ihr endlich zusammenkommt. Ich hatte wirklich schon genug Zeit mich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen!"

"Er hat recht, weißt du!" mischte sich auch Hermine ein, die sonst außer ihrem Unterricht eigentlich nichts mitbekam.

"Denkt doch was ihr wollt!" rief Harry, sprang auf und wollte aus der Halle laufen. Doch er hatte nicht mit der kleinen Malfoy gerechnet.

"Harry! Hast du jetzt auch Pflege für magische Geschöpfe? Draco auch, und ich komme mit! Wir kommen mit dir!"

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Draco an einer Hand hinter sich zu Harry, schnappte auch von diesem eine Hand und führte beide Erzfeinde aus der Halle.

Allerdings vermied Draco dabei Harrys Blick, was diesem zum Kichern brachte. Wieso der Blonde das nur tat...

Zu dritt liefen sie Richtung Ausgang und wirbelten Melanie ein paar mal durch die Luft. Man musste diesen kleinen Engel einfach lieben!

Im Gelände von Hogwarts angekommen riss Melanie sich dann los und lief tobte vergnügt herum. Es war noch Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn und so lehnten sich die beiden Jungs, oder jungen Männer, lässig gegen einen Baumstamm und beobachteten den kleinen Wirbelwind.

"Sag mal, was macht die Kleine eigentlich hier, MAl..Draco?"

Draco mochte ihn offensichtlich, also konnte Harry ja auch nett zu ihm sein, wer weiß wohin das noch führte?

Draco seufzte. "Hat jetzt wohl wenig Sinn noch vorzugeben dich zu hassen, oder? Also, das ganze Malfoy - Gehabe ist eigentlich nur Show. Für Voldemort, weißt du? Meine Eltern sind Spione für den Orden des Phönix, wurden aber entlarvt und sind nun auf der Flucht. Damit Mel in Sicherheit ist, wurde sie hierher geschickt. Wenn ich im Unterricht bin wird Poppy auf sie aufpassen. Und bevor du fragst, nein ich bin kein Todesser, genausowenig,  
wie irgendein anderer Slytherin."

"Ähm, ok." Mit ganz so viel Ehrlichkeit hatte Harry wohl doch nicht gerechnet.

"Ich weiß auch, dass Voldemort Probleme hat Nachwuchs zu finden. Gregs Eltern sind erst vor kurzem verschwunden,  
sie wollten nicht, dass ihr Sohn das dunkle Mal bekommt." erzählte Draco weiter.

"Sie sind tot. Mr. Goyle wurde mit dem Crucio zu Tode gefoltert und Mrs. Goyle bekam einen Avada Kedavra ab.  
Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Draco."

Verblüfft wandte dieser sich zu Harry um und schaute ihn endlich wieder richtig an. Er hatte ungefähr 10 Fragezeichen im Gesicht stehen.

"Wenn du ehrlich bist, will ich es auch sein. Ich habe Visionen, die Voldemort mir schockt, wenn ich schlafe, um mich zu quälen. Die von den Goyles war auch dabei."

Harry lächelte gequält.

"Naja, wir sehen uns ja dann!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Draco stehen und joggte zu seinen Freunden, die nun auch auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte waren.

tbc, nächstes chap is schon fertig, muss nur noch abgetippt werden.  
ja, ich bin altmodisch und schreib lieber mit hand aber ich mach mir nur die mühe, wenn es zumindest einen gibt, den die story interessiert!  
bis dann und ich werde mich beeilen auch meine andere story schnell zu aktualisieren! 


	3. Har und Draci

So, hier nach langer Zeit mal wieder was Neues von mir, tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, Abi is halt doch stressiger als gedacht! Aber viel Spass mit dem neuen Pitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, und bin immer dankbar für Reviews!

Vielen Dank für liebe Reviews schon mal an Little Lion, Muecke, Soma Belenus (keine Angst, des war noch lange nicht die ganze Handlung; obwohl des mit dem Fußball mir erst spontan eingefallen ist, wg dem ganzen Trubel um die WM und so, also dacht ich tu ich des mit rein, könnte ja interessant werden. Eig wollte ich Harry ein bisschen ernster darstellen in dem chap, aber es hat irgendwie nich so hingehauen :)), Mangacat201 (ja, ich bin auch gespannt was noch alles kommt)

Har und Draci

„Und Harry, wie läufts mit Malfoy?" fragte Ron, als sich Harry zurück zu seinen Freunden gestellte.

Der Unterricht begann und die Schüler sollten irgendwelche Baumzwerge suchen, was sie natürlich mit großem Elan taten. Sprich sie spazierten umher und unterhielten sich.

„Ganz gut. Kurze oder lange Fassung? Hier die kurze: Er ist kein Todesser, seine Eltern sind aufgeflogene Spione für den Orden und auf der Flucht, weshalb Mel jetzt hier ist. Soll ich ihm vertrauen? Keine Ahnung, aber Mel muss man einfach zum knuddeln lieb haben!"

Eben Genannte sah immer noch ehrfürchtig zu Hagrid auf, der ihr gerade von den Einhörnern im verbotenen Wald erzählte.

„Du, Potter, könnte ich kurz mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Harry drehte sich um und direkt in Gregory Goyles Gesicht. Er nickte kurz und folgte dem Slytherin ein Stück abseits.

Hermine und Ron teilten einen traurigen Blick, konnten sie sich doch denken um was es ging, da Harry ihnen von seinen Träumen regelmäßig erzählte.

„Stimmt es, was du Draco erzählt hast?" fragte Greg traurig und hatte dabei Angst vor der Antwort.

Traurig sah Harry ihn an, wieso musste gerade er solche Hiobsbotschaften mitteilen?

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Gregory! Ja es stimmt. Ich habe Dumbledore schon davon erzählt und dachte er hätte dir Bescheid gegeben. Aber der hat zu Zeit ja auch viel um die Ohren."

Gregs Augen wurden wässrig, hatte er bis jetzt nicht noch gehofft seine Eltern hielten sich nur versteckt. Beruhigend legte Harry einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid! Es wird Zeit diese Häuserrivalität zu beenden! Ich meine das ernst, du bist nicht alleine, wenn was ist finden wir gemeinsam schon eine Lösung!"

Greg nickte und Pansy kam schon auf ihn zugelaufen, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Harry fühlte sich jetzt natürlich hundeelend und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. Da kam Melanie auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Schau mal Harry! Die hab ich gerade gefunden und die ist für dich!" strahlte sie ihn aus kullerrunden Kinderaugen an und hielt ihm eine schöne gelbe Blume hin. Nachdem Harry sie erstaunt in Empfang genommen hatte war die Kleine auch schon wieder weg. Harry musste Lächeln und schon war das Leben nur noch halb so schlimm!

Auch Ron und Hermine waren überrascht und sahen Harry fröhlich an, da dieser sich in letzter Zeit sehr ruhig und ernst verhalten hatte. Die allwährende Bedrohung drückte auch auf seine Laune. Allgemein war die Stimmung in Hogwarts immer düsterer geworden, es würde sich ja auch bald entscheiden auf welcher Seite die Schüler standen. Die Todesserattacken nahmen immer mehr zu und die Anzahl der Opfer stieg.

Doch seit Melanie Malfoy aufgetaucht war erschien alles besser. Die Schüler lächelten, wenn sie die Süße sahen und nun schienen auch die Schlangen niemandem mehr so kalt und grausam. Wenn sich sogar der Eisprinz dem Charme seiner Schwester nicht widersetzen konnte!

Auch Harry lachte endlich wieder und traute sich näher an Draco ran. Dass dessen Eltern keine treuen Todesser waren, war wirklich eine gute Nachricht für Harry, der immer Angst gehabt hatte Draco mal in einem Kampf gegenüber zu stehen. Als sein Feind.  
Ja, Melanie war ein Segen, ein Segen der sich gerade zu Hermine und Ron umdrehte und ihnen zuzwinkerte. Dann pflückte sie noch ein paar Blumen, lief zu Greg um ihm die Blumen zu geben und umarmte ihn. Dann lief sie ihrem großen Bruder entgegen, welcher sie im Laufen auffing und sie lachend durch die Luft wirbelte.

Ein Bild für die Götter, wie nicht nur Harry fand.  
Ohne seine kalte Maske wirkte Draco viel sympathischer. Und noch hübscher!  
Da fing Draco Harrys Blick auf und wurde tatsächlich rosa auf den Wangen und auch Harry musste schwer schlucken und lächelte leicht.

Hermine schaute grinsend von Draco zu Harry und kuschelte sich an Ron, welcher, ebenfalls grinsend, einen Arm um seine Freundin legte.

Schnell gingen die Stunde und der folgende Unterricht, den Gryffindor und Slytherin getrennt hatten vorbei. Nervös betrat Harry zu der ausgemachten Uhrzeit das Quidditchfeld, da kam der Blondschopf, nein, nicht Draco sondern Mel schon auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Harry, Harry, ich hab dich schon vermisst! Fliegen wir jetzt? Bitte! Komm schon!"

Harry musste über die Ungeduld der Kleinen lachen, wenigstens das hatten Draco und Mel gemeinsam!

„Na komm Prinzessin! Steig auf!" und schon saß Harry auf dem Besen und Mel kletterte mit seiner Hilfe vor ihn auf den Besen.

Harry flog ein paar Runden mit Mel, natürlich sehr vorsichtig und setzte sie dann wieder ab.

„Das war…einfach phäno…pheno…äh…super! Danke Harry! Ui, schaut mal, da ist ein Schmetterling!"

Und schon war der Wirbelwind abgelenkt und lief dem Schmetterling hinterher.

Langsam fragt Harry sich ob die Kleine wirklich so unschuldig war wie alle dachten, denn jetzt war er mit Draco alleine!

„Öhm, ja also, dann hasst du mich gar nicht,..Draco?"

„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht, zumindest nicht immer." Draco lächelte schüchtern, „Das war alles Show, genauso wie von den andern Slyths. Wir durften unsere Eltern nicht gefährden. In Hogwarts gibt es nicht viele, die den dunklen Lord unterstützen und wenn, dann tun sie es nicht öffentlich!"

„Ok, kommt überraschend, aber was solls…Merlin, heut ist ganz schön viel passiert…Dir ist schon klar, dass du meine ganzes Weltbild zerstört hast, oder?" leicht vorwurfsvoll sah Harry zu Draco, welcher nun aber lachen musste.

„Armer, armer Harry!"

Dieser streckte Draco nun die Zunge raus musste dann aber auch lachen.

„Aber sag mal, warum hast du bei dir daheim von mir erzählt? Hä? Komm schon, spucks aus!" drängte Harry, überhaupt nicht neugierig!

„Ich, ähm…musste ja von meiner größten Konkurrenz erzählen! Und jetzt sollten wir gehen, es wird schon spät und wir verpassen sonst noch das Abendessen!"

„Was, so großen Hunger?" kommentierte Harry die offensichtliche Ausrede von Draco.

„Ne, aber du solltest mal Mel erleben, wenn sie Hunger hat!"

„Draci, schau mal, ich hab den Schmetterling gefangen!" meldete sich nun eben diese zurück. Ihre Hände hat sie zu einer hohlen Faust gebogen, in der sie den Schmetterling hatte. Vor Draco und Harry ließ sie ihn frei.

„Draci? Draci!" Harry kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus, hatte schon Probleme zu atmen, und seine Lachanfälle wurden nur gelegentlich von einem erneuten „Draci" unterbrochen.

„Schau dir an, was du angerichtet hast!" maulte Draco jetzt schmollend seine Schwester an.

Diese grinste jedoch nur unschuldig. „Har, komm schon, lass uns Essen gehen!"

„Har?" Jetzt war es an Draco an fettes Grinsen aufzusetzen. „Siehst du, das hast du nun davon, Har!"

Harry wurde ernst und grummelte vor sich hin, irgendwas von nicht mal unschuldig lachen dürfe man.

Gemeinsam betraten die Drei die große Halle, in der schon die gesamte Schülerschaft versammelt war.

„Bis später, Har!" rief Draco extra laut, doch auch Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, „Aber sicher Draci!"

Perplex starrte jeder die Beiden an, und auch Ron starrte mit offenem Mund zu Harry, der sich dem Haustisch näherte und langsam begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Warum glotzten die alle so?

„Har?" fragte Ron mit dünner Stimme. Sein Kumpel war doch nicht sauer, oder? Harry hatte doch gar nichts getan, hoffentlich war er nicht eifersüchtig weil er Zeit mit Draco verbrachte!

Doch alle Sorgen waren umsonst, als Ron laut grölend rückwärts von der Bank viel. „Har"  
Auch der Rest der Halle stimmte jetzt in das Gelächter ein und die Lehrer betrachteten ihre Schützlinge amüsiert.

Aber auch dieser kollektive Lachanfall ging vorbei und das Essen wurde fortgeführt.

„Lee, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass Beckham gut ist? Ja, er hat gute Spiele und er mag gut aussehen, aber was hat er Real Madrid bis jetzt gebracht?"

„Dean, du willst doch nicht sagen, das Ballack besser ist! Wir werden ja sehen wer gewinnt! Aber Deutschland und England sind nicht in derselben Gruppe, oder? Bin echt gespannt auf das Spiel Deutschland – Holland!"

„Viel interessanter ist doch das Spiel USA – Iran!" schaltete sich jetzt zum erstaunen aller Theodore Nott aus Slytherin ein, da die Jungs so laut geredet hatten, dass die ganze Halle alles verstanden hatte.

Lee schaute Theo kritisch an. „Spielst du auch Fußball oder redest du nur drüber?"

„Nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin, heißt es nicht, dass ich alles was mit Muggeln zu tun hat verabscheue, ok? Zufälligerweise bin ich recht gut im Fußball!"

Da schaltete sich eine kleine fröhliche Stimme mit ein. „Warum machen wir nicht eine Fußballmannschaft? Ich hab gehört Hogsmead hat auch eine! Wir könnten richtig spielen!"

Zum erstaunen aller mischte sich nun Hermine ein. „Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Melanie! Jetzt schaut nich so, ich bin auch nur ein Fan! Und zufällig spiel ich seit Jahren in den Ferien daheim! Bei drei Brüdern bleibt da auch nicht viel! Also, wie sieht's aus, machmer eine Mannschaft? Mädchen und Jungen? Wie wäre es morgen Vormittag am Quidditchplatz?"

„Ts, weiß doch jeder, dass Deutschland in Gruppe A ist und England in Gruppe B!"

„Severus sag bloß, du hast eine Ahnung von dem, über was die gerade geredet haben?" wandte sich Minerva zu dem Meister der Tränke um.

„Ja, Severus, wie praktisch, dann kannst du uns ja mal erklären um was es gerade ging!" erwartungsvoll wie ein Kinde das am Geburtstag auf seine Geschenke wartet schaute der Direktor Severus an.

„Sagt bloß ihr kennt Fußball nicht? Oh Merlin…Also, es spielt immer zwei Mannschaften zu jeweils 11 Personen um einen Ball…."

Und so kam es, dass der Fußball, rechtzeitig zur WM 2006 Einzug in Hogwarts hielt. 


	4. Geheimnis um den Goldenen Jungen

Hi Leute!  
Ja, ich lebe noch, sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat )  
Hab jetzt mein Mathe und mein Wirtschafts abi hinter mir, fehlen nur noch Englisch und Reli, yeah Wünsch euch viel Spass beim folgenden Kapitel und hoffe euch gefällts!  
Nächstes Chap kommt dann wieder a wenig fußball und mehr von Mel, aber ich hab diese Chap gebraucht um mal wenigstens ein bisl tiefgang in die story zu bringen :)

Vielen Dank an:  
Bunnylein nächstes Chap wird's wieder lustiger, ich versprechs

Geheimnis um den goldenen Jungen

In den Gemeinschaftsräumen der verschiedenen Häuser gab es an diesem Abend kein anderes Thema als das Runde Leder, was Draco ganz recht war, denn so stand sein verändertes Verhalten nicht mehr so im Mittelpunkt.

Auch der Gryffindorturm bildete dabei keine Ausnahme und die Muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen versuchten den Reinblütern verzweifelt zu erklären, was Abseits bedeutet und was der unterschied zwischen einem Libero und dem Spielführer war.

Harry saß ein wenig abgeschottet in einem Sessel und lächelte sich selbst zu. Vielleicht würde Fußball ja helfen die Häuser zu vereinigen! Ausgerechnet eine Muggelsportart sollte schaffen, was viele große Zauberer vorher nicht geschafft hatten? Schon irgendwie verrückt.

Seufzend erhob sich Harry und schlenderte zum Porträt der alten Dame.

„Harry, wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?" fragte seine beste Freundin.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, um Hermine zu verdeutlichen, dass er im vollen Raum nicht erzählen konnte, was er vorhatte. Zum Abschied lächelte er noch beruhigend und schlüpfte dann durch das Porträtloch nach draußen.

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht gehen. Aber blieb ihm eine Wahl? Wohl eher nicht…  
So lief Harry, ok er schlich eher um noch Zeit zu schinden, zu den Kerkern Hogwarts und somit zu den Räumen seines absoluten Lieblingsprofessors.

Dort angekommen seufzte Harry noch ein letztes Mal, gönnte sich noch 30 Sekunden Selbstmitleid und klopfte dann.

Von Innen ertönte ein Geräusch, wie Glas das gerade Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte und dann nicht sehr jugendfreies Fluchen.

„Wer stört"  
„Potter, das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Reicht es nicht, dass Sie mich 5 Stunden die Woche nerven? Ich habe noch besseres zu tun heute!"

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Es wäre wohl besser für Ihre Gesundheit heute daheim zu bleiben."

Erstaunt sah der Herr der Tränke und der 1000 Blicke des Todes seinen Schüler an. Doch dem schien es ernst zu sein, also nickte er und ließ Harry in seine Privaträume ein.

Dort setzten sie sich in zwei Sessel.

„Um Sie nicht unnötig auf die Folter zu spannen, Sie wurden enttarnt. Wenn Sie jetzt zu Riddle gehen wird er sie töten. Verstehen Sie mich jetzt bloß nicht falsch, selbst wenn ich einen unverbesserlichen Heldenkomplex habe, tue ich das hier nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe. Sagen wir einfach ich brauche Sie noch."

Geschockt blickte der Ältere zu Harry. Seit wann klang denn dieser so un-gryffindormäßig? Und was wollte er von ihm? Und…

„Woher weißt du das?"

Doch der goldene Junge grinste nur schwach und winkte die Frage seines Lehrers mit der Hand ab.

„Wäre doch zu langweilig, wenn ich alles verraten würde. Das gesamte Wohl der Zaubererwelt und damit zum Teil auch das der Muggelwelt lastet auf meinen Schultern, denken Sie nicht, dass ich da noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel habe? Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben, was bedeutet, dass ich Riddle früher oder später erledigen muss und daran führt kein Weg vorbei. Ich will nun von Ihnen nun wissen, ob ich auf Ihre Hilfe zählen kann."

Severus war fertig mit seinen Nerven. Da kam ein vorlauter nerviger Potter, erklärte ihm, dass er in 2 Stunden tot sein könnte und verhielt sich erwachsener als James Potter und dessen Freunde es gemeinsam jemals getan hatten.

Tief holte er Luft.

„Mr. Potter, ich weiß nicht worauf Sie abzielen, auch wenn Sie hier recht…überzeugend erscheinen."

„Ich will nichts anderes als Ihre Unterstützung. Es schadet nie einen Tränkemeister in seinen Reihen zu haben, geschweige den einen ausgezeichneten Schwarzmagier. Und damit kommen wir auch zu meinem Hauptanliegen. Sie wissen von der Prophezeiung, wie viel Sie davon wissen kann ich zwar nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber Sie wissen, dass sie existiert. Nun ja, um es kurz zu machen, ich bin der Einzige, der Riddle töten kann, und wenn ich das nicht schaffe wird er mich töten. Mit weißer Magie erreiche ich nicht viel gegen ihn, deshalb habe ich angefangen auch die Schwarze Magie zu trainieren, brauche dafür aber noch einen geeigneten Lehrer, da kommen Sie ins Spiel. Dumbledore weiß von meinen Plänen, aber wir sind uns einig, dass ich bestimme was gemacht wird und meine eigenen Leute um mich sammle, während er und der Orden mir helfen und versuchen etwas gegen die Todesser zu tun, bis ich soweit bin das alles selbst zu übernehmen. Ich garantiere nicht für Ihre Sicherheit, das einzige, was ich Ihnen versprechen kann ist Ruhe vor dem Orden und Dumbledore. Was sagen Sie?"

Erst einmal sagte Severus gar nichts, sondern schluckte. Dann blickte er zu Harry, schluckte wieder. Danach stand er unvermittelt auf, ging zu einem Schrank und schenkte sich dort einen Whisky ein, welchen er in einem Zug leerte.

Harry hob nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

Langsam drehte der Professor sich wieder zu dem Schüler um, dann nickte er.

„Morgen Nachmittag, 14.30 Uhr hier." Mehr sagte er nicht und erwartete eigentlich auch, dass Harry verschwand. Doch dieser trat auf ihn zu, nahm Severus linken Arm in die linke Hand, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Infinite.

Erstaunt schob Severus seinen Ärmel nach oben und erkannte, dass das dunkle Mal verblasst war.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte nur „Hey, ich bin nicht umsonst der goldene Junge!"

Ein letztes Mal blickte er den immer noch verblüfften Professor an und nickte ihm respektvoll zu, drehte sich um und verließ die Privaträume.

Draußen angekommen lehnte er sich erst mal gegen eine der kalten Kellerwände um zu verschnaufen. Dann kicherte er in sich hinein, das Gesicht des Professors war Gold wert gewesen! Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte. Sie wurden immer lauter, jemand kam auf ihn zu. Und das nach Sperrstunde.

„Potter, genau deine Visage brauch ich jetzt!" schrie ein vor Wut rasender Draco Malfoy.  
Verblüfft starrte Harry den andern Jungen an. Was war nur mit dem los?

Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sich Draco auf ihn gestürzt und ihm mit der Faust voll in das Gesicht geschlagen. Bevor Draco jedoch zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen konnte hatten Harrys Reflexe eingesetzt und binnen Sekunden fand sich Draco mit den Händen über dem Kopf an die Wand gepresst wieder.

„Du verdammter Idiot, lass mich los! Dir zeig ich schon noch, was es heißt sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen! Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir!"

Völlig verstört blickte Harry in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Draco hatte ihn mit der Faust am Kiefer erwischt und ein dünner Blutfaden lief aus seinem Mundwinkel hinunter. Dracos Worte schmerzten und er wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Als Draco diesen Schmerz sah wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, so als würde er wieder zu Besinnung kommen. Sanft befreite er eine Hand aus Harrys Griff, und streichelte Harrys lädierte Wange um dann zärtlich das Blut wegzuwischen.

„Es…es tut mir Leid…"

„Draco verdammt, was ist los?"

„Ich…mein….mein Vater ist verschwunden. Er sagte der müsse mehr Informationen sammeln, du dürftest nicht all deine Spione verlieren, jetzt da die meisten Eltern der Hogwartsschüler sich vom Lord abgewandt haben. Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben in dem er alles erklärt, aber…Harry, er ist doch mein Dad! Ich habe so Angst um ihn!"

Hilflos und verzweifelt schaute der Blonde zum Schwarzhaarigen auf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Draco, ich passe auf ihn auf, so gut ich kann!" sagte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig und nahm den Slytherin in den Arm.

„Komm, lass uns zurück in dein Zimmer gehen, du brauchst doch deinen Schönheitsschlaf!"

„Soll das heißen ich bin jetzt nicht hübsch?" schmollte der Blonde.

Ein zarter rosa Schimmer legte sich auf Harrys Wangen und er schaute schnell weg, damit dieser unbemerkt blieb.

„Na komm schon, sonst schlagen wir hier noch Wurzeln!"

Gesagt, getan und so lief ein immer noch rosa Harry Potter, Held aller Gryffindors mit dem Slytehrinprinzen im Arm durch den Kerker zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen.

Schnell sagte Draco das Passwort, dass Harry es auch hörte war ihm im Moment so ziemlich egal. Der Raum lag verlassen vor ihnen und schnell kamen sie zu Dracos Zimmer, natürlich hatte er ein eigenes.

Völlig erschöpft von seinem vorigen Wutausbruch (den er auch schon an einigen Slytherins ausgelassen hatte) ließ sich Draco auf das Bett sinken, doch als Harry gehen wollte richtete der Blonde sich auf und hielt einfach ein Stück von dessen Robe mit der Hand fest und blickte ihn störrisch an. Mit seinem typischen Ich-bin-Draco-Malfoy-versuch-gar-nicht-erst-mir-zu-widersprechen-Blick.

Resignierend schlüpfte Harry aus seiner Robe. Es war einfach schon zu spät um noch zu diskutieren und er wollte wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen.

Zufrieden, dass seine Anweisungen befolgt wurden kuschelte Draco sich in sein Bett, nicht darauf achtend, dass er noch sämtliche Klamotten am Leib hatte…

Was allerdings auch seine Vorteile hatte, denn wer weiß wie Harry die Nacht sonst hätte überstehen sollen, mit einem halbnackten Draco zusammen im Bett.

Auch Harry zog nur seine Schuhe noch aus und flackte sich dann neben Draco. Der Kleine kuschelte sich an ihn und schnurrte zufrieden, als Harry einen Arm um ihn legte. Irgendwie war der Blonde heute nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Harry morgen früh hochkant aus seinem Bett schmeißen, aber wie sagte man so schon, nur der Augenblick zählt.

Nun konnte auch Harry die Augen nicht mehr offen halten sondern schlief ein, wobei er Draco noch mehr zu sich zog, so dass dieser schon halb auf ihm lag.

Keiner der Beiden merkte, wie sich die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer leise öffnete und ein paar Köpfe vorsichtig hineingeschoben wurden. Dracos Freunde wollten sich um ihn kümmern, nachdem er sie vorhin alle angeschrieen hatte und mit dem Mobiliar im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht gerade sanft umgegangen war. Sie wussten nicht was los war, wollten ihrem Freund einfach das Gefühl geben, dass er nicht alleine war.

Als sie Harry in seinem Bett entdeckten waren sie schon ein wenig erstaunt, freuten sich aber die Zwei so friedlich zu sehen. Leise verließen sie das Zimmer wieder.

Jemand anderes fand jedoch keinen Schlaf. Ruhelos wanderte Severus durch seine Privaträume und rätselte um den Jungen, der vorhin bei ihm gewesen war. Potter gab ihm ein Rätsel nach dem andern auf. Doch wenigstens verlangte er nicht wie der dunkle Lord irgendwelche Gräueltaten und nicht wie Dumbledore irgendwelche gefährlichen Einsätze. Seufzend trank der Lehrer noch ein Glas Whisky. Und danach noch eins. An diesem Abend sollte Severus in seinem Sessel einschlafen und tags darauf einen seiner schlimmsten Morgende erleben!

Tbc… 


End file.
